


Come Undone

by shadowhive



Category: Motionless in White (Band), The Used
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: While going back to his bus Dan stumbles onto something, a pretty boy sucking cock.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> So Devin posted some pictures yesterday and I knew I'd have to write about him sucking cock as a result so here it is

I was buzzing as I came off stage, just like I always was, my arms aching from the show. The others were all going to grab a drink from the festival bar, but I'd sweated through my t-shirt so I wanted to change it first. Plus the walk to the bus would help cool me off.

The cool night air felt nice against my heated skin as I stepped out from the artist entrance to the stage. Techs were milling around, preparing the stage for the artist that was following us. 

Our bus was across the car park, which didn't bother me. It meant we could do our own thing without bothering anyone so that suited us just fine. The sounds of the crowds became a fainter the further I got from the main and things were pretty quiet out here. A few buses had lights on, but most seemed to be out enjoying the shows or just hanging out in the backstage area.

"Fuck... yeah, just like that you little slut." The voice was coming from somewhere off to my left, by some of the few cars that were back here. The voice was unfamiliar and I felt a surge of curiosity, so I went towards the sound of the voice, peering around the side of a car to see what was going on.

Standing between two cars was a black guy that was unfamiliar to me. Was he a tech or from one of the smaller bands? I dunno, but he was getting head from someone dressed all in black. I couldn't tell if I recognised them. They had light brown hair, bunched up behind their head. Since they were wearing long sleeves I couldn't see if there was any identifying tattoos.

I was about to turn and leave them to it, after all I didn't know them, but then guy spoke again. "Dude!" He groaned, the person between his legs bobbing their head on his dick more eagerly. I swallowed and leaned round the car a bit more to look at him. Being in a band with Bert had taught me not to instantly run from situations like this. "You should totally like, fuck... this slut is amazing with his mouth. I'm almost..." Another moan and he tipped his head back, his bare hips rutting against the guy sucking him. I didn't know this guy's orgasm face, but I was fairly sure that he just came. 

He sighed softly, easing the guy's head off his cock and then he pulled his pants up his legs, from where they sat on his thighs. "Is this your boyfriend?" I asked, after waiting a few moments for him to zip himself up and catch his breath.

"Naw man." He shook his head with a smile, petting the guy's head. "This cute white boy came up to me and asked if he could suck my cock and, well..." He shrugged with a smile, looking down at him. "You give amazing head, hope to see you again sometime."

"Thank you sir, me too." He said in a soft voice and the black guy smiled.

"This dude here's gonna take over now if you want." The guy on his knees nodded and the black guy smiled at him, then at me. "Catch you later man, have fun." He winked at me and headed off into the night, towards the backstage area.

Now usually in a situation like this, there was some variable that was known that I could work with. Usually that was one of the guys, or at least someone I knew. This was a totally stranger who had been offered me by another one. 

I remembered Bert's words to me early on the band. 'You're gonna have all these fucking chances come before you while you're in this band. So seize the fucking day my dude.' He'd raised his eyebrows suggestively and winked after that and I'd known he meant more than just musical chances.

So I took a deep breath and made my way over to the guy on his knees, looking down at him. He was pretty cute, his lips wet from the blow job and he looked up at me with pretty blue eyes. He had his nose pierced, a silver ring through the center plus a stud either side. The look he gave me, fuck, it was enough to make me hard right there.

"Hi, I'm Dan. Would you like to suck my cock?" He nodded, leaning against my thigh, rubbing his head against my thigh. He had a look in his eyes that I'd seen before, a desperate, needy cocklust. "What's your name?" I asked, reaching down and brushing my fingers through his hair.

"I'm Devin sir." My cock twitched as he said that, his voice soft. "I'm from Motionless In White." Another band from the bill I was guessing, one I didn't recognise right away, but I felt that I should check them out after this. He looked up at me, his nose pressed against my bulge. "Please sir, can I suck your cock? It feels like it's so big."

It may have sounded like cheap porn dialogue, but I knew I was pretty well endowed. Not, like, Toro sized, but big. "Why don't you get it out and see for yourself?" He smiled up at me, like a kid about to unwrap a christmas present and he reached up, eagerly undoing the button of my fly. He then took my zipper between his teeth and, while he kept his eyes on me, he tugged it down.

His hands pulled my pants down to my thighs and then he leaned in, mouthing at the bulge of my cock through the fabric of my boxers. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and, eyes on me, he pulled them down, freeing my dick. He let out a soft groan, and I was sure his mouth started to water. "So big sir... please can I have it?"

He looked at me and the need was so clear on his face. I wanted this cute boy to suck my dick. "Yeah, do what you want with it." He smiled and wrapped his fingers around the base, hlding my dick still.

"May I take a picture sir?" He asked, leaning in and sticking his tongue out, lapping at my head. 

A gasped escaped my lips as his tongue kept licking at me and I nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." With his other hand he pulled out his phone and held it up, taking a picture of my dick in his face. The ease with which he did that one handed was impressive and he kept his phone there for a few seconds more. That was all it took for him to take most of his cock into his mouth. He managed about two thirds at least and I heard the shutter sound of his phone taking a pic. I groaned as he lathered my tongue against my underside, starting to bob his head on my dick.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him slip his phone back into his pocket, the action not disturbing his cocksucking. I wondered if that was a thing he did, took pictures of him with the cocks he sucked. It clearly wasn't his first time doing that, so maybe he had a pic of the previous dude too. Not that I gave a fuck, because this guy was amazing with his mouth.

He was licking and wiggling his tongue, squeezing his lips in all the right places. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, taking me right down to the base. "Fuck..." I gasped, bracing myself against the side of the car, so fucking glad that it wasn't alarmed. He smiled around me, bobbing up and down and I was impressed with how well he was taking me. Some people struggled and choked at least first time, but he was taking it like it was nothing. "So good, yeah just like that..."

I was content to let him go at his own pace, so left him to it, watching him in action. He pulled back, his tongue dancing over my head and then he went back down, taking me fully and holding for a few beats before moving again.

After a few more bobs of his head, he moved his lips from me complelely. His fingers, still wrapped around my base wehere he coldn't take due to his nose, held my cock up. He smiled up at me and extended his tongue, licking from just below my head and down my shaft, twisting the soft tip against my heated skin until he reached where his fingers held me. I expected him to make a return journey up to my head, but instead he went lower and mouthed at my balls. A groan left my lips as his tongue worked on them, taking each other into his mouth in turn, gently sucking on them. As he did that his hand moved to slowly stroke my spit-slick cock. Balls were, in my opinion, woefully neglected most of the time so to have Devin lick and suck and kiss them made me ache, yet I couldn't find the words to tell him. I knew if Bert was in my place he'd be enthusiastically telling him how good his mouth was, how he was a fucking awesome cockslut amid a stream of other dirty talk. It just didn't come as natural to me as it did him, though right now I wished it did.

Devin moved again, his tongue tracing a curved path back up my erection, his fingers moving back to the base. He gave my head a slow lick and then his lips parted again, taking me down in one go. "Shit..." I whispered, my eyes lidding from the pleasure his mouth was giving me. I knew if he kept this up I'd not last much longer, his lips and tongue were just too much. His head moved up and down, sometimes fast, then other times switching and going slow so that his tongue could press and squirm on me.

When he drew back, his lips left my cock and he looked up at me, looking somehow even more needy than he had before. "Please, I need you're cum." He whispered the words, voice soft and breathless. And then he dived back down, taking me fully down his throat.

I settled a hand on his head, feeling his soft legs as I groaned, his words like a spark that triggered my orgasm. "Fuck..." My whole body trembled and I had to force myself to keep my eyes open as I watched him swallow everything I had to give him. Not a single drop of it escaped from his lips and I let out a shaky sigh as he slowly shifted off my dick, kissing my head.

He looked so happy, blissed out and content, as if giving me an orgasm was the best thing in the world. I wondered if he always looked like this after giving someone head. "Thank you." He whispered, smiling up at me.

I let out a shaky laugh. "Are you kidding? I should be the one thanking you! That was the best blow job I've ever had." I took a breath before adding quickly. "Just don't tell Jepha I said that yeah?" He smiled and nodded, his fingers working to pull my boxers back up over my wet dick. "Do you, need me to get you off?" That wasn't something I'd learned from Bert. 

He shook his head, rising to his feet after pulling my pants up. I wondered if he'd came in his pants at some point or something, but didn't feel I should ask. "No, I'm good." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling. 

"Ok, well do you want a drink or anything?" I felt I should at least offer him something, it was the least I could do after the amazing blow job.

"That's ok, I should be getting back to my bandmates." He smiled shyly and leaned in, giving me a brief kiss. "Maybe next time?" Next time. Fuck. I nodded and he grinned, turning and heading off, giving me a nice view of his gorgeous round ass.

Next time.

I took a steadying breath, adjusted my pants a little and then headed back towards the backstage area. Devin might not need a drink but I sure did.

***

I ordered a beer from the bar, easily finding the guys as I downed some of it. "Dan, you're back!" Bert grinned, perched atop a stool.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down. "I thought you were meant to be changing your shirt?"

Shit, I'd forgot all about that. "I err..."

"I think Dan got some action!" Bert said in a sing song voice, before cackling, almost falling off his seat.

I felt my cheeks flush and I took another drink. "Shut up Bert." I punched his arm, not enough to hurt but enough for him to feel it. I had a feeling that they'd end up pestering me until I told them, but for now I think I'd keep Devin's cocksucking skills to myself. "You're one to talk, your flies are undone." He looked down, then shrugged before pulling the zipper up. He did have no shame after all.

"Quinn gave him head." Jepha supplied helpfully and Quinn hit our bassist on the arm, which was enough to take the focus from me, for now anyway. I took another drink and smiled to myself, hoping that I'd get to hook up with Devin again before this tour was done.


End file.
